


Przynęta

by Marii410



Series: Polowanie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wywijał na parkiecie już przez jakiś czas, gdy w końcu to poczuł. Wzrok tak intensywny, że wydawał się wręcz parzyć. Czuł się tak, jakby całe jego ciało stanęło w płomieniach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przynęta

**Author's Note:**

> Jak sami pewnie zdążyliście zauważyć jest to prequel do "Zdobyczy" :) Postanowiłam wyjaśnić odrobinę, skąd Derek ze Stilesem wzięli się w ogóle w klubie i dlaczego Stiles zachowywał się jak się zachowywał. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba :)

       Ta sytuacja ciągnęła się już stanowczo zbyt długo. Do tego stopnia, że Stiles był przez nią sfrustrowany. Miał wrażenie jakby Dereka w ogóle nie obchodziło to, czy Stiles jest w pobliżu czy go nie ma. Kompletnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi i to było najbardziej frustrujące! Z tego właśnie powodu Stiles postanowił działać. Czekał jedynie na odpowiednią okazję i wcale się nie zawiódł, gdy takowa się nadarzyła. Wiedział, że wilkołaki są z natury bardzo zaborcze i wiedział, że dzięki temu jego plan może zadziałać. Plan uwiedzenia Dereka i wzbudzenia w nim zazdrości. To nie były w końcu jego urojenia, gdy - jeszcze przed tym całym ignorowaniem jego osoby - przyłapywał Dereka na wpatrywaniu się w niego. Nawet bez tego czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Coś między nimi było i Stiles to wiedział, tylko Derek, z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu, nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości i w końcu całkowicie przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Tak już było od tygodnia i z każdym kolejnym dniem, irytacja Stilesa rosła niewyobrażalnie, aż w końcu miał wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma i eksploduje. Zamiast jednak poddać się złości, postanowił przyjąć inną taktykę, a konkretniej - taktykę Dereka. Stiles również zaczął go ignorować, co było nie trudne do zauważenia. Przestał odwiedzać loft oraz wrzeszczeć na Hale'a za każdym razem, gdy ten traktował go jak powietrze, kiedy tylko gdzieś się na siebie natknęli. Czy było to w sklepie czy też na spotkaniu watahy. W ogóle przestał do niego rozmawiać, a nawet patrzyć w jego stronę, mimo że za każdym razem czuł z tego powodu ukłucie w sercu.  Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy - Derek przedstawiał swoją osobą dość wyjątkowy widok, któremu ciężko było się oprzeć. Jeszcze ciężej było powstrzymać się przed zawieszeniem na jego szyi, objęciem go przy tym nogami w pasie oraz ocieraniem o jego umięśnione ciało niczym kotka w rui. Stiles niczego bardziej nie pragnął na tym pogmatwanym świecie. Nie musiał też długo czekać, by zauważyć u alfy upragnione reakcje. Derek ponownie zaczął spoglądać w jego stronę, rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenia - pełne irytacji oraz zaintrygowania, czasami nawet zmartwienia. Nawet zdawało się, że częściej go dotykał. Niby to zupełnie przypadkiem. Stiles domyślał się jednak, że robił to, by pozostawić na nim swój zapach. Zupełnie jakby chciał go oznaczyć jako swoją własność. Czym Stiles nie był. Nie był rzeczą, którą można posiąść, a tym bardziej nie był czyjąś własnością. Nie mógł jednak więcej narzekać na brak uwagi ze strony Hale'a. Najlepsze dopiero miało nadejść.

       To było jednego pięknego wieczoru, podczas przerwy wakacyjnej, gdy cała wataha zebrała się w klubie. Tylko jedna osoba mogła wpaść na tak genialny pomysł, a osobą tą była oczywiście Lydia Martin - najpiękniejsza, najinteligentniejsza bogini, która stąpała po tej samej ziemi, co reszta zwykłych śmiertelników. Stiles zawsze wiedział, że był konkretny powód, dla którego zakochał się kiedyś właśnie w tej, a nie innej dziewczynie.

 

       Plan działania już dawno był uformowany w jego głowie, tylko dopiero teraz nadeszła upragniona chwila, by wdrożyć ten plan w życie. Na początku nie był pewien czy Derek w ogóle się pojawi, ale gdy tylko go zobaczył, od razu wiedział, że to dziś wszystko się rozegra. Stiles nie miał zamiaru zaprzepaścić takiej szansy, którą dostał od niebios, dlatego gdy tylko cała wataha rozeszła się po klubie, przystąpił do akcji. Potrzebował jedynie dwóch drinków na odwagę i przede wszystkim na rozluźnienie. Gdy już osiągnął ten stan lekkości, od razu rzucił się w wir zabawy i tańca. Najpierw zwabił do siebie osoby zainteresowane, które wpatrywały się w niego wręcz lubieżnie. Później, gdy już się upewnił, że jego urok osobisty naprawdę działa, znalazł się dokładnie w miejscu, z którego miał najlepszy widok na swoje otoczenie. Tańczył, używając powabnych ruchów, które podłapał w innych klubach, obserwując tancerzy na parkiecie czy też na scenie. Wiedział, że dobrze wygląda - w końcu sama Lydia wybierała i dopasowywała mu ciuchy, by dobrze się prezentował. Przyciągał uwagę  i dobrze to wykorzystywał. Inni podchodzili, zaczynając z nim tańczyć, ocierali się przy tym o każdą część jego ciała. Był świadom tego, że każdy wilk w pobliżu będzie wstanie poczuć na nim zapachy oraz emocje tych, z którymi tańczył.

       Wywijał na parkiecie już przez jakiś czas, gdy w końcu to poczuł. Wzrok tak intensywny, że wydawał się wręcz parzyć. Czuł się tak, jakby całe jego ciało stanęło w płomieniach. Pomału odwrócił się do tyłu, odchodząc parę kroków od blond chłopaka, który przed momentem był przywarty do niego. Nie przestając się poruszać, Stiles spojrzał spod przymrużonych powiek na mężczyznę, który nawiedzał jego sny i ani na chwilę nie opuszczał jego myśli. Używając swoich najlepszych ruchów - płynnych i pełnych zmysłu, zapraszał całym sobą do tańca. Widział moment, w którym Derek, który przez ten cały czas nie spuszczał z niego pożądliwego wzroku, przestał stawiać opór. Zamiast tego, mężczyzna zaczął torować sobie przejście w jego stronę. Tłum zdawał się przed nim rozstępować, jakby ludzie wyczuwali instynktownie, że w pobliżu nich znajduje się drapieżca. Stiles jednak się tym nie przejmował, bo tylko on miał prawo do owego drapieżcy i tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru schodzić mu z drogi. Czas wydawał się dłużyć, ale tak naprawdę minęły tylko sekundy, gdy Derek w końcu znalazł się przed nim. Tak blisko, ale jednak daleko. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Bursztynowe tęczówki pochwyciły  w swe sidła te wygłodniałe czerwone, należące do Alfy, a zaraz po chwili te nieziemskie zielono-niebieskie, należące do samego Dereka. Stiles wiedział co chodzi po głowie wilkołakowi. Pewnie myślał, że to on ma nad wszystkim kontrolę, ale nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. Stiles postanowił utrzymać go jeszcze przez chwilę w tym złudzeniu. Nawet sekunda nie minęła, gdy Derek przywarł w końcu całym sobą do jego pleców. Stiles czuł te gorące, ale jednak zaskakująco delikatne wargi, muskające jego szyję. Gorący oddech, owiewający ją. Czuł duże, silne dłonie, wślizgujące się pod jego idealnie dopasowaną koszulę oraz ciekawskie palce, badające mięśnie jego brzucha. Nastolatek dał alfie jeszcze trochę czasu na eksplorowanie jego ciała, zanim odwrócił się niespiesznie w ramionach mężczyzny, przywierając do niego tak, że stykali się każdą częścią ciała. Między nimi nie pozostał nawet milimetr wolnej przestrzeni.

       Kosmyki czarnych włosów połaskotały go, gdy tylko Derek nachylił się bardziej w jego stronę i zanurzył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, sunąc nosem po całej jej długości. Stiles miał wrażenie jakby znalazł się w raju, gdy poczuł przechodzące go dreszcze podniecenia, które był pewien, że Derek był w stanie wyczuć. Nie obchodziło go to jednak, gdyż potrafił skupić się jedynie na mężczyźnie, na którego tak długo czekał. Wszystko inne nagle zniknęło, tracąc jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Tylko Derek się liczył i to jak ocierali się o siebie, pobudzając i rozpalając ogień pożądania. Stiles wiedział, że Derek obrał sobie za cel, by pozbyć się zapachów obcych ludzi. Nastolatek przybliżył się do mężczyzny jak najbardziej tylko mógł, przyciskając usta do odsłoniętej skóry. Czuł jak jego uśmiech coraz bardziej się poszerza, a gdy tylko usłyszał warknięcie, które wydobyło się z krtani wilkołaka, miał ochotę się roześmiać.

       Stiles wcale nie należał do osób cierpliwych i nie miał zamiaru dłużej zwlekać. Chwycił więc Dereka za szyję i przyciągnął go do siebie jednym, stanowczym ruchem. Tak, że ich twarze dzieliły od siebie milimetry. Czuł na swoich ustach ciepły, lekko przyspieszony oddech alfy. Zanim jednak ich usta się spotkały, usłyszał słowa mężczyzny:

       – Teraz jesteś tylko mój – zabrzmiało to jak ostrzeżenie i  Stiles wręcz nie mógł powstrzymać kpiącego uśmiechu, który zawitał na jego twarzy, nim w końcu złączył ich usta w gorącym pocałunku.

       – To Ty jesteś mój - szepnął jedynie, nie odwracając od Dereka wzroku.

 

                   Stiles od początku wiedział, że wystarczy tylko dobra **przynęta** , by złapać w swoje sidła upragnioną zdobycz.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję wam za jakiekolwiek kudosy, komenarze (jeśli takowe będą :D) i ogólnie za wejścia (:  
> A za wszelkie błędy przepraszam. Już tyle razy przeczytałam ten tekst w poszukiwaniu ich, że aż oczy bolą. Jeśli więc ktoś jakieś wyłapie, to niech da znać ;)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> www.marii410.tumblr.com


End file.
